galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark
Mark is one of the main protagonists. He is a Striker and Midfielder for the Snow Kids, replacing Rocket during his suspension. Appearance Mark is a tall, dark skinned boy from Akillian. He has brown, Afro hair and grey eyes. Personality Mark has a similar personallity to Thran, he is kind and helpful as well as funny and estatic. Like Thran he also enjoys playing practical jokes on Micro-Ice and turning up at the wrong moment when Micro-Ice and Yuki are trying to share a moment. History Mark first appeared after D'Jok's recommendation to join the Snow Kids as Rocket's replacement. From the start of training, Mark proved not to be as good as Rocket in terms of skills and passing, and off field Mark is shown to be mean and unhelpful to Micro-Ice. Mark impressed the team in his first training session due to his great team work with D'jok. Mark was the first of The Snow Kids to see Rocket after his suspension when he went to check out the Netherball Sphere however he didn't tell his team mates as he didn't want his place to be gone. After the match against The Wambas (in which he developed The Breath of Akillian) Mark revealed to The Snow Kids what he had seen. He said he was afraid that he'd lose his position, he then lead the team down to see Rocket and they were horrified by the way that he played. After Rocket declined to return to the team, Mark continued as Midfielder and constantly returned to the Netherball Sphere with D'Jok to try and convince Rocket to return but without success. When Rocket finally returned to the Snow Kids in The Fallen Star, Mark was placed as a substitute for Rocket or Tia and in the Final of the Galactik Football Cup, he was drawn in after Luur fouled Tia and caused her serious injury. After D'Jok left the Snow Kids, Mark's position was moved to striker, which he has kept through most of the series. In Crossed Fates, he develops a crush on the new Team Paradisia striker Nina and they start a relationship. In The Ghost of Paradisia , Nikki tells Nina to break up with Mark because it wasn't a part of the plan. After Nina breaks up with him, Mark is very upset. He is forced to fight her in the Final. When D'jok and Nikki failed to get the ball off each other, Mark and Nina went up and Mark succeeded to get the ball. He caught her after she falls down trying to reach the cup. Mark is happy when she is returned to human. Skills Mark is a skilled player, so skilled that most of the snow kids were impressed. notably D'Jok and Mei, Mark also learned some of Rockets best moves, like the frontflip kick or pass, he also controlls the breath very well, but he lacks good stamina as seen in the match against Team Paradisia. Gallery Mark Snow Kids Kit.jpg Mark Infobox.jpg IMG_0563.JPG IMG_0564.JPG|Mark using the Breath IMG_0565.JPG IMG_0566.JPG bandicam 2018-04-04 00-40-27-175.jpg Site Navigation